Unexpected People and Family
by Kotodami
Summary: what happens when inuyahsa finds out that he has a half sister! and who is she? Plz R


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show, but I do own Yumia. She is a char I made up and I'm very proud of her so! "." Talking '.' Thinking or talking telepathically On with Chapter 1! The Fight and Attack ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chaper1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Inuyasha! How dare you scream at me! I didn't do anything to you!" Kagome said looking annoyed. "Yes you did wench! You are not leaving!" Inuyasha screamed at her! "Oh yes I am I'm going home wither you like it or not!" she growled back. She started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE WENCH!" he screamed again. "Inuyasha," she said "yea what?" she said back "SIT BOY!" his face slammed into the ground. She to the opportunity to get away and started to run into the forest. She heard something in the bushes moving. "Show yourself now!" "I'm so scared" said a female voice. She appeared right in front of her. She was a dog demon like Inuyasha only younger. She had long lavender hair that went down past her ankles and deep blue eyes with gold streaks in them. She was wearing a black silk kimono battle outfit. Down the legs were blue flames and a dragon on them. If you couldn't tell she was demon by that she had ears like Inuyasha's on her head. "I'm Yumia, the great demon of the eastern lands and you Kikyou shall die!" Yumia said. "Wait! I'm not Kikyou! My name is Kagome!" she said with fear in her voice. "you look just like her but *sniff* you don't have her sent" Yumia said confused. "I'm not her! That's why I don't smell like her!" Kagome said with the fear leaving her voice. "Your not? You look like her. Anyway I'm sorry that I was going to kill you. My name is Yumia and I'm the great demon of the eastern lands" She said smiling. "You're the great demon of the Eastern lands? You don't look old enough to be one" Kagome said looking confused. "Yea well my mother was the great demon of the eastern lands and she was killed by Kikyou and so I'm trying to get revenge on her. My father was the great demon of the western lands and him and my mother fell in love." Kagome's eyes widened "Your father was the great demon of the western lands?" "yea why?" Yumia asked looking at her dumbfounded. "Did you know that you have two half brothers?" it was Yumia's turn for her eyes to widen "how do you know? I was told that I have one and his name is" she was cut off by Kagome "Shesshoumaru" Yumia looked at her "how do you know his name?" Kagome looked at her "I'm his half brother's friend" "You mean that I have another brother?" "yes come lets go see him" Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her to campsite. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Camp (when they arrive)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha looked at Kagome and looked at the girl next to her. "who are you?" Inuyasha asked. Yumia looked at Kagome "is that him?" Kagome nodded. "He looks nothing like Shesshoumaru minus the hair color" Inuyasha glared at her "How do you know of my despised brother?" Yumia looked at him " He is my half brother if you must know" "what?" Inuyasha was dumbfounded. " I guess I should introduces myself, My name is Yumia and I'm the great demon of the eastern lands my father was the great demon of the western lands and my mother was the great demon of the eastern lands" Inuyasha look at her "you're my half sister?" "yes I suppose since your father and mine are the one and same." She looked down at his sword "Father left you a sword too?" Inuyasha nodded. "let me show you mine" she pulled it out of it's sheath" it is called Blue Flames, Father left it to me before he died. I have been practicing with it since" The others walked up to them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miroku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wow she is cute! She looks so much like Inuyasha and. Shesshoumaru' "Hello, I'm Miroku this is Lady Sango and this is Shippou." Yumia smiled "its nice to meet you all. My name is Yumia and I'm the great demon of the eastern lands" she said then looked at Inuyasha " How do you know Inuyasha?" Miroku asked her "well you see he is my half brother," Miroku looked at her like she was crazy "but the only sibling we know he has is Shesshoumaru" she looked at him kindly "so you know of my dear brother Shesshoumaru?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yumia looked like she was looking into space. "Yumia? Are you alright?" Kagome asked worried. "Oh, I so sorry Shesshoumaru is asking me to come back. I'll see you tomorrow." Yumia said about to walk away when she heard Kagome "How do you know he is asking you to come?" Yumia smiled "we were talking telepathy, oh I'm so sorry I really have to go" she quickly ran away. Kagome thought 'wow she is faster than Inuyasha' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Shesshoumaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where have you been? I have been calling you for half an hour! You may be the great demon of the eastern lands but you're still my younger sister!" Shesshoumaru growled at her. She smiled at him "I have been with Inuyasha and his friends" Yumia replied. "WHAT? You been with my little ignorant, rude, hanyou brother? I hope you didn't pick up any of his rudeness!" "Don't you mean OUR ignorant, rude, hanyou brother" she corrected him. Shesshoumaru looks at her "he is half worthless human you shouldn't be around him" Yumia's smile went to a frown "Shesshoumaru I may look only 19 but I can think for myself even if you don't approve of who I like or don't. I don't like some of the demon that you have been with but I have NEVER said any thing about it so don't you tell ME what to do or WHO I should like as friends!" she glared at him "I shall be off to bed I will see you in the morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yumia yawns, time for my morning jog. She got out of bed and changed into a battling kimono. It was black and Purple with the same blue flames and dragon on the legs. She braided her long below ankle length sliver hair into one braid. When she walked out Shesshoumaru stopped her. "Just where do you think your going?" he asked her. She was getting annoyed at him "I happen to be going on my morning walk if you would step aside". She looked up at him. "I shall be back tonight" with that she too off running. She finally came to Inuyasha and his friend's campsite. Miroku greeted her. "Good morning Lady Yumia, how was your night?" she looked at him, "it was good but my brother Shesshoumaru go angry with me" he saw her smile go to a frown and thought 'she is much cuter when she smiles.. WAIT! She is a demon! Demons don't like nor fall in love with humans! What are you thinking?' he noticed that he had been staring at her for a while and.. is she? Yes she is blushing! "why was he angry with you? I don't see how any on could be angry at you." Her blush got darker. "he didn't want me to be with Inuyasha or his friends." She smiled feeling a little better. "is Inuyasha around?" he looked at her "yes he is over there up in the tree" he pointed to one of the tallest trees. "oh that? That's very easy to climb" she jumped from limb to limb making her hair look like a sliver blur. "What do you want Yumia?" he asked when she got to the branch he was on. " I would like to know if you would ...how do you say it? Play fight? I need to train and I need a worthy opponent like your self. Do you accept?" he looked up "yes I do I haven't had a good fight in a while." They jumped down from the tree. She drew her sword. "lets go" they charged at each other. Yumia screamed "DRAGON DEATH RANGE!" which caught Miroku's eye. Blue flames came out of her sword and hit Inuyasha but of course not at full force. He hissed in the amount of pain that hit him. They charged again only this time she used her claws on him. The fight was over. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She had won. She walked back over to him and helped him to his feet. Kagome ran over "what happened?" she asked in shock and horror of what she saw. "we were play fighting and I was a little to hard on him" Kagome look over to her "but you don't have a scratch on you" Yumia looked at her "they don't call me the great demon of the eastern land for nothing you know, but I was just training I didn't mean to hurt him this bad. Wait I have an idea, lay him down over there" Kagome shook her head "we have to get him to Keade's hut" she replied. "just give me a chance my mother had healing ability's" Kagome look at him "well ok if you say so" she laid him over in the grass. Yumia walked over to him and put her hands above his wounds. A dim light came from her hands. After about five minutes his eyes fluttered open. "What happened the last thing I remember is me fighting with Yumia the black out" Yumia looked at him and smiled. She told him the whole story of what happened and about her mother and how Shesshoumaru treated her like she was a small child. He couldn't help but laugh at his brother acting like and good older brother. But when he heard about how her mother was killed his face went blank. Kikyou kill her mother and was going to kill her but her father and her older brother Shesshoumaru saved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vote if you want a flash back or not of the day Kikyou killed her mother and father. Tell me what you think of Yumia and what do you think is going to happen with her and Miroku? I'm really sorry how short this is but late here and I wanted the first chapter up so bye and PLZ review! ~~Yumia (or Animelovergirl17)~~ 


End file.
